


重庆月球

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei
Kudos: 21





	重庆月球

1.

南南？

周震南！

周震南发誓，他真不知道姚琛和张颜齐会来这儿。

酒吧里到处都是晃动的人影，灯光从对面两个男人脸上扫过去，一片黄接着几点红。他拿着喝了一半的牛奶，像个傻子似的站在卡座前面，磕磕巴巴地抬起手来打招呼说，嗨，好，好久不见。

他从小到大关系最好的两个朋友定定地注视他，他的手僵在空中不上不下，耳朵里灌满了咚咚咚的鼓点和隔壁的劝酒声。

你怎么在这儿？姚琛问，你不是说……你暑假要出国吗……

我……我我我带朋友来玩儿，他尴尬地解释，最近，刚刚决定的，忘了告诉你们了。

他前半段没说谎，他们大学寝室四个人商量暑假去哪儿，其他三个人都表示要去他老家体验一下遍地是0的感觉，他哪儿能打得过，只好同意了。

嘉嘉！他喊，嘉嘉，你别玩手机了，我给你介绍两个朋友。

焉栩嘉抬起头，和姚琛张颜齐四目相对。

叫哥，周震南说。

……哥哥们好，焉栩嘉不情不愿道，我是周震南室友，焉栩嘉。

周震南猜翟潇闻和夏之光已经蹦的东南西北都快分不清了，他们四个坐在卡座里沉默地喝牛奶，焉栩嘉悄悄问他，你晚上还回来吗？

我什么时候说我要走了？他疑惑道。

焉栩嘉回给他一个“你懂的”眼神。

他于是给焉栩嘉发微信：我和他们就是朋友，他俩才是一对儿。

过了一会儿，屏幕亮了。

得了吧，那个叫姚琛的都看了你几百眼了，他是你前男友吗？

不是。

他打打删删。

算了，你不懂。

2.

他以前觉得重庆是圆的，只要和大人吵架闹到凌晨，也不吃晚饭，胃里烧的像被烙铁烫过一样，再跌跌撞撞离家出走往外跑，不管跑向哪个方向，都会最终撞进熟悉的胸膛里，被振动的担忧和棉质面料包围。他生长的那片土地在朦胧的车灯里摇晃，抱着他的男生叫姚琛，他在他面前可以肆意变幻成任何形状的云，哪怕大片大片滴水弄湿对方的肩膀也没关系。

他被抚摸一下就飘起来，软软的浮着，像刚碰到过月球。

姚琛从初中开始就是他同寝室友，也从他第一次梦遗开始就是他的梦中情人。如果世界上魔法真的存在，那么他的魔法就是把重庆变成月亮，他温和地托举起周震南一切乱七八糟的情绪，让他在蒙蒙的大雾里，也能看到星星。姚琛对他那么好，喝汤都要替他试试烫不烫，好的让周震南只敢把他一样当成月亮，生活在里面，却永远不敢尝试拥有。

上了高中，属于他一个人的月亮坍塌了。

他们认识了张颜齐，张颜齐和他们以前接触过的所有人都不同，一边上学一边“做音乐”，连三伏天都坚持喝热水。他家里条件供不起他搞音乐，于是每晚都去酒吧里唱自己抓耳挠腮写的嘻哈挣钱，他们宿舍在一层，周震南和姚琛老是要在熄灯之后把窗户打开让他翻进来。宿舍里第四个人在第二个月就办了走读，那个床位被他们用来堆杂物，还有张颜齐的吉他。他们好像有种无法言明的默契，这样莫名其妙的共通感让他们粘的像胶，尤其是张颜齐和姚琛。

在后来大学的好几年里，周震南不止一次地想过这个问题：为什么他和姚琛早认识的三年，比不上张颜齐的三个月，为什么明明他们两个都和他更熟，三个人的关系里，他却是被抛弃的那个。他不知道到底是什么时候，他们两个谈恋爱了，然后——没人告诉他，一直到高三那年他发现寝室卫生间的垃圾桶里有套子。

他跑回宿舍里，疯了一样打开张颜齐柜子乱翻，他把那瓶用过的润滑剂捏在手里，红着眼眶抬起头的时候，顺着窗户看到姚琛和张颜齐说说笑笑地往宿舍楼走。

于是他匆忙把东西又塞回去，接着爬上床。那天从十点熄灯到第二天打起床铃的几个小时漫长的像过了一个世纪，他接连不断地做了很多梦，但是具体内容一点也记不清了，醒来的时候枕头和头发全是湿的，姚琛和张颜齐并排垫着脚看他，很是担心地问，南南，你是不是做噩梦了？

他张了张嘴，声音又干又哑，我要走读了，他说，以后不和你们住了。

站着的两个人对视一眼，张颜齐松了口气道，不住就不住了嘛，你哭啥子哟，周末不还能一块儿耍吗？别哭了啊，我和姚老师还以为你出啥子事情了呢。

周震南去看姚琛，后者神情里带着点怔愣，随即很快笑起来，揉了揉他的头说，是啊，你哭啥。

张颜齐说，我们连早饭都给你买回来了，你赶紧吃，吃完咱去早读。

然后呢？周震南想，然后他们三个每周末都出去，跳舞，唱歌，打游戏，走路的时候他总是走在中间，吃饭的时候他们两个都给他夹菜，姚琛依然像个老妈子一样，冬天要给他系围巾。似乎这样的关系始终未曾改变，可他不是看不到他上厕所回来时他们偷偷在电影院里牵手。他们仿佛是一个家庭，而他永远只是被爸爸妈妈呵护的孩子。

填报志愿结束前那天晚上周震南给张颜齐打电话，他问，你们两个都报的本地吧？

张颜齐说是啊，你没报本地么南南？

我要去上海，他说。

张颜齐沉默了几秒，说你要干啥子，这要是给姚老师知道了他八成改志愿也去上海。

周震南笑，说所以我才给你打电话。

怎么，张颜齐问他，和我们天天一块儿，腻了？

他攥紧手机吸了一口气，不是，他说，张颜切，你也知道吧，孩子长大了总要离开父母的。

何况，你不是我爸，姚琛也不是我妈。

张颜齐最终没有再说什么。

周震南不知道姚琛是什么时候知道这件事的，总之他走的那天他和张颜齐都来了机场，他们抱在一起，姚琛的皮肤还是如以往温热，眼泪流下来的时候，张颜齐把他扯进了怀里。

南南，他说，到了上海记得给我和姚老师报平安。

那个肩膀硬梆梆的，姚琛的鞋在他视线里晃来晃去，最终被水汽模糊掉了。

地平线逐渐远离脚底，他在飞机上盖着毯子都觉得冷，他想他再也不要见到他们两个了。

他不想再踏上那片土地，月球上的失重感里他呆的太久，恍惚间以为自己可以永远轻盈展翅，习惯之后再落回坑坑洼洼的表面，好像灵魂都要坠去地底下。

3.

喝完第四杯牛奶，姚琛抬起头来问，周震南，你要不要今天晚上去我和张老师那里住？

张颜齐附和，是啊，都这么久没见了，你也不想着给我们来个视频什么的。

他求助般看向焉栩嘉，后者咳了声，眨眨眼说，没事儿周震南，你走你的你放心，我带之光和小翟回去就成，我认得路。

最后还是和姚琛张颜齐回去了，他们三个顺着河边走，路灯把影子拉得很长，周震南看了看左右，他还是走在中间，好像大学三年只是几天，但也不一样，舌尖上的牛奶味带着一点微妙的苦味，悄悄地发酵起来。

南南……姚琛去握他的手，没使劲，只松松地拢着，你……

他张嘴几次都没发出下面的声音来，周震南心不上不下悬着，还是忍不住嗯了一声。

你……你是不是喜欢张颜齐？

重庆的晚上好热，热的他们全部满头大汗，车灯和路灯把三个人夹在白黄混杂的光线里，照得他们无处遁形，周震南和张颜齐定在原地，河水流过的时候哗啦哗啦响，像要换个方向来吞噬他们，把他们裹挟进浪里。

哈？

张颜齐喊，你有病迈姚琛？你个瓜批！

他说着越来越激动：你是不是脑子进水咯？你这叫个什么破问题，啊？你啥子意思？！

周震南抱着双臂，他忽然矫情地感到风很冷，吹的他脊柱都发凉，他逐渐看不清面前蜿蜒起伏的路，似乎有人正把他重重地砸向地面，毫不留情。

对，他说，同时听见自己的哽咽声，我是喜欢他，从我见他第一面我就好喜欢他。

怎么样？他抬头看向姚琛，指甲狠狠掐进肉里，操你妈的姚琛，他喊，你要怎样？把他让给我？

你别哭。

姚琛自己也开始说不下去，用手背来给他乱七八糟地擦眼泪，你别哭周震南，他断断续续地吐字，我不是故意的，我原来不知道，你别哭。

我操，你们两个都别他妈哭了行吗？

张颜齐吼。

周震南扬起头来注视他，看他垂下去的眼尾，少年眼眶发酸，在另外两个人的注视中跟着那条河一起跑起来，消失在红绿灯路口的拐弯处，被高大的树木，和鸣笛的汽车淹没。

分手吧……张颜齐，我对不起你，我……姚琛低着头说，领子濡湿了一小块，他不敢去看对面那双眼睛，脑子里好像在煮一盆只有底料的火锅，烫，辣，麻，混合着让人无法思考。

接着他被死死地搂住了。

分个屁。张颜齐说。

4.

周震南到酒店的时候凌晨两点。

他围着那条街走了很久，走到沿街的店铺都把卷帘放下来关门，喉咙里偶尔有干裂的痛感冒出来，他也懒得去把买瓶水，浪和风沿着宽大的裤筒钻进去，凉飕飕的像眼泪流在手掌里。然后电线杆就成了唯一的避难所，他蜷缩在贴满广告的柱子旁边，仿佛一艘漂泊不定的小帆船，没能找到灯塔也没能靠岸。

焉栩嘉还没睡，拿着手机翻过身来看着他关门落锁。

他没好气，哑着嗓子道，看什么看。

看你锁门没有。焉栩嘉说，他头发蓬松地散在枕头上，眼尾吊起来一点红晕，软绵绵地潮湿着。

周震南拎着鞋往里走，瞟到他领口没遮住的小块青，忍不住飙脏话，我操，他感叹，你们他妈玩儿挺嗨啊。

没你嗨。焉栩嘉挑眉，怎么样，爽吗？

爽你大爷，周震南一屁股坐在床上，抬手揉着眼睛道，老子这是失恋了哭的。

焉栩嘉一骨碌坐起来，难以置信地重复，失……失恋？他问，你恋谁了？

就你问我是不是我前男友的那个，周震南叹了口气，我喜欢他好多年了。

哦。焉栩嘉干巴巴地回答，你……你别太伤心。

他似乎不知道该怎么面对这种情况，幸好周震南也没有希望他安慰自己。

他们算不上至交知己，平时没到能推心置腹的地步，但也算是会一起出去逛街的好友，周震南对焉栩嘉的私生活了解不多，只知道他和夏之光翟潇闻玩的很乱。

别人的事，他向来保持尊重，何况也没有权利干涉，然而沉默着咬了会儿嘴皮，他还是开口问，你们三个……你喜欢他们吗？

焉栩嘉歪着头盯了他几秒，说，挺喜欢的，但不是那种喜欢，接着反问道，你什么意思？你同时喜欢那两个人？

他如此尖锐，像把刀似的划开周震南竖起的泡沫壁垒，后者被噎了一下，说，不是，我就是……可能另一个人更懂我一点。

他不等焉栩嘉说话，两腿屈起来，并拢十指埋住脸，落下来的刘海盖在手背上，疲惫道，我今天觉得自己就像个滑稽的笑话，蛮可悲你明白嘛，我以为他什么都知道，原来全是我一个人在犯傻。张颜齐什么都懂，但他不告诉我也不告诉姚琛，他说也替我说了，骂也替我骂了，我只能跑。

他几乎混乱起来: 我不明白，他们两个明明在一起了，还觉得我喜欢自己的男朋友，但还是不肯放过我……我不联系他们了……他们委屈什么？他们先走的，他们有什么好委屈的？

焉栩嘉沉默了会儿，伸手握住他的肩膀，像在抓住一只脆弱的雏鸟，南南，他说，南南，不是只有恋爱才是爱的。

他又说，有时候就是因为太爱了，才不敢在一起。

周震南抬起头来看他，眼睛细长而漂亮，漫出一点凌厉的光来，晕染在水雾里，我不懂，他说，颓丧地又耷拉下脑袋去。

焉栩嘉想了想说，爱这个东西吧，又重，又痛，还没完没了，但是就是要这样的……你告诉他了，他才会明白，他越想这样保护你，你越难过。

5.

开门！周震南喊。

他不是在敲门，而是用砸的，哐啷哐啷响，姚琛把门拉开的时候吓了一跳，黑色的发顶直接撞进他怀里，他关上门，惊慌失措地将周震南让进玄关。

南南你……你这是要做啥子……

他眼里全是惊讶，似乎把前一天晚上发生的事全忘了，看的周震南一阵窝火，干脆利落地踮起脚尖亲过去，舌头抵开牙关往里胡乱地探，他没亲过谁，这下横冲直撞毫无章法地像只刚成熟起来的小豹子。

姚琛没动，由他亲了，舌尖分开之后才呼了口气道，周震南，你看清楚点……我不是张颜齐。

周震南抬起头，凶狠地望着他，我知道，他说，我他妈当然知道了。

于是他们做爱，衣服蹬了一地，姚琛把他半拖半抱地带到床上去，接吻的时候谁都不肯先放过对方，周震南恍惚地想起初中和高中做的那些梦，梦里的姚琛也是像这样，露出一点点平常没有的乖戾，然后又带着自己和缓的温柔，把他从重庆云雾缭绕的起伏的山丘和塞满人的轻轨里拽出来，往下看的时候就会发现下面早不是人流汹涌，离他很远很远的地方是月球，他们在宇宙里热忱地交颈缠绵。好像姚琛总有这种能力，把自己的肌肉都变成云朵，轻轻地抱住他，湿漉漉地亲吻他。

要进去的时候姚琛俯在他耳边说，可能会有点痛。

真的好痛，周震南想，怪不得焉栩嘉说爱很疼，他估计也没少疼，他乱七八糟地想着，不堪重负似的发出一连串喘息，那玩意儿像要把他锯开一样往里捅，他抓着姚琛小臂，眼泪无知无觉地往下流。他们的汗混在一起，姚琛捧着他头吻他脸颊，周震南头发全乱了，膝盖烫的像要坏掉，姚琛，姚琛，他叫。

嗯？

姚……嗯……姚琛……他还是只是叫，断断续续地，混在呻吟和撞击声里，像在水里敲击一口沉闷的鼓。

姚琛于是也不说话，只是更用力地插进去，去啃舐他圆润的小小的肩头。

他们从床上做到浴室，周震南到后面完全失了神，他颤抖着手指，贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，接着听到门被打开又关上，以及逐渐靠近的脚步声，数到第一百秒的时候张颜齐沉默地加入了，热汽把每个人都照的朦朦胧胧，像隔了一层斑斓的菱镜。张颜齐和姚琛接吻的时候好凶，周震南撑着手肘扭头去看他们，在淋下来的、温热的水里窥见姚琛毫不留情地咬破了张颜齐下嘴唇，操，张颜齐抹掉那滴血，你他妈的…… 

他没说下去，和姚琛换了位置，进入他的下一刻就笔直地插到最深处去，周震南搂住在他前面的姚琛，把头贴到他胸腔上，水哗啦哗啦地顺着头皮往下流，和他的眼泪一起，他虚弱而愉悦，在肌肤的战栗里口齿不清，爱……爱我吗？他问，你们……

乖乖，他听到张颜齐说，啷个会不爱你哟。

那个昏黄而闷热的下午缓慢地过去，像一列没有尽头的火车，他们清洗后睡在一张床上，暗红色的床单，睡觉过程好像在不断地往下陷，周震南醒过来的时候发现他在姚琛怀里，背后是张颜齐。窗户外面阴测测地，乌云挤压着山城不大的一块地方，街上喧闹无比，好像房子还在铁轨上轰隆隆动，卧室里光线暗的要命，姚琛不知道比他早睁眼多久，把他落到右脸上的头发拨回耳朵后面去。他们谁都没有说话，静悄悄听外面鸟雀偶尔的叫声。

张颜齐问，晚上会下雨不？不下雨咱出去转转。

6.

天气预报说夜间有雨，周震南被姚琛牵着走在前面，重庆路面总这么起起伏伏，膝盖比肩膀更往前一点，风像山里吹过来的水，又凉又清，偶尔有石子被皮鞋尖踢飞，落到不远的小水洼里。树叶尖似乎闪烁着奇幻的光亮，路灯透过那片绿隐隐约约打进来。

喂。

干嘛，姚琛说，捏了捏他手心。

高中那时候你们两个在一起了，做啥子要瞒着我？

姚琛停下来，有点无奈地看着他笑，周震南，你这个人真的是…… 

我们没在一起。他说，你大一走了一年没回来过，张颜齐才说我们试一下子吧。

诶，你们跑这么快做啥子！

张颜齐在后面喊，棉花糖吃不吃！

姚琛走回去帮忙拿棉花糖，周震南站定，拿出手机给焉栩嘉打了个电话。

嘉嘉，他说，我现在懂了。

焉栩嘉问，你晚上还回来吗？

不回来了，周震南笑起来，你们好好玩儿。

那天晚上全是雾和雨，一颗星星也没有，周震南昏昏沉沉地在两个枕头中间睡下，雨在玻璃上淌成无数条河流，像血脉似的错综复杂，两面都有温热的体温和振动的心跳，重庆又变回了月球，只不过这次多了坑坑洼洼，于是更逼真也更让人感觉安稳，漆黑一团的地表比从前的每天都要更能接住眼泪。


End file.
